What Happens on Game Night
by lilvamp23
Summary: Kuroo is visiting Tsukki, but the blonde has a prior engagement. Game night with friends. He invited Kuroo to play, but the messy bedhead took it a completely other way. More smut between Kuroo, Tsukki, Akaashi, Bokuto. (Sequel to What Happens in the Shower)


**Author note -** Typical disclosure I do not own Haikyuu. Below story is sequel to my other story What Happens in the Shower.

* * *

"Tsukki… I'm bored" Kuroo complained as he plopped down on the couch next to his tall blonde bombshell of a boyfriend. Who was choosing to ignore him to play x-box online with their friends and their other beautiful angelic black haired boyfriend with perfectly slanted lidded eyes that you could just drown in. This is what they did now days living in different locations, they took turns visiting one another. It was his turn to visit Tsukishima and the blonde just wanted to play this stupid game because he had made a promise that he would.

"Not my problem Kuroo. I told you that you could play, but you chose not to" Tsukishima said annoyed and tch'd when Kenma proceeded to kill his character.

Kuroo perked up at that. _Play_ huh? Maybe Tsukishima was right. Maybe he should play. Tsukishima was so caught up in the game that he missed the devious glint in his lover's eyes. He missed the crooked smile. What he did not miss though was the hand palming the front of his sweatpants and the tongue trailing against his neck. His own hands were occupied with the controller, so he was unable to swat those manly glorious hands away.

"What the hell are you doing?" Tsukishima asked through clenched teeth. He needed to concentrate on the game. Not the hand that was lazily stroking him.

"I'm playing…" Kuroo purred against neck as his other hand pushed up the loose t-shirt Tsukishima was wearing.

"That is not what I meant and you know it. Please stop" Tsukishima scolded.

"Mmmm… nope." Kuroo's shirt exploring hand found a nipple and started playing. Tsukishima squirmed slightly. Kuroo's other explorative hand took a dive into loose gray sweatpants and tight red boxer briefs. Tsukishima tried to stop the lift of his hips, but failed miserably…just like his character on the screen did when he tried to shoot Hinata's player.

"Dammit Kuroo. You're a pain in the ass." Came a pissy response.

"Yes. Yes I am and I'll remind you later of that." Kuroo let out a little chuckle. The warm air hit an exposed slightly spit damp neck and Tsukishima shivered.

He should really stop this. He really needed to stop this, but they hadn't done anything _all day_. He had plans to fool around with Kuroo after dinner. Which came after x-box time. Kuroo's hands felt amazing on his all of a sudden extremely warm body and even though he knew he should stop this, he couldn't find any willpower to.

"You're character just died."

"Yes thank you captain obvious."

"That's right I am a captain. You should respect those superior to you middle blocker."

"Shut up you prick."

"Ok. I suppose I can put my mouth to better use…"

Tsukishima should have known better when Kuroo shifted. He should have known better that it was time to put the brakes on. Instead he lifted his hips and let Kuroo slide his pants off of him. All the way off. He then let Kuroo settle between his legs.

The other people on their respective headsets hadn't said anything during Tsukishima and Kuroo's exchange because it was kind of entertaining listening to Tsukishima get so irritated. Kenma found it to his benefit for powning the tall blonde. Hinata got pleasure out of someone finally putting the sarcastic jerk in his place. Yamaguchi found it nostalgic. Akaashi just loved listening to the sound of that honeyed snarky voice.

 _However_ … when the moan made it through the headsets some of the people on the receiving end instantly regretted not speaking up sooner. They chose not to speak up again though because at this point it would just be rude.

Kenma's eyebrows raised and then he shrugged. A small smile appeared on his face. He was definitely getting a high score this round.

Hinata blushed furiously as more moans assaulted his virgin ears… He wondered if Kageyama would make noises like that.

Yamaguchi also blushed horribly and felt oddly like fainting. His best friend. His idol was making such crass erotic noises. It was unheard of. Well until now anyways… Now he heard it all. How would he ever be able to look Tsukishima in the eye ever again…? He couldn't even focus on the game.

Akaashi was having a _hard_ time and fuck his hands were occupied with a controller. It had been like a month since he had heard those musical sounds. He wanted to be there so bad and where the fuck was Bokuto when he needed him?

"Fuck..ungh…Kuroo…damn you…" Tsukishima said between his shallow breathing and moans. Kuroo hummed sending the vibrations right into him. His toes curled and his hips moved on their own accord.

Kuroo was thoroughly enjoying himself as he worked on his beautiful boyfriend. Up. Down. Flick of a tongue. Squeeze of a hand. Twirl around the tip. Back down. He had pulled those beautiful slim hips slightly off the couch and was surrounded by long lanky pale legs over his manly muscular shoulders. He took a moment from caressing said legs with his fingers to quickly suck on them before putting his mouth back to better uses.

Then with the fingers that were freshly coated with spit, he massaged and pressed. A low growl emitted from his throat as his first finger slipped past the tight resistance. The vibrations penetrating deep into Tsukishima's already on fire nerves. Now in addition to the up/down of his mouth and other hand, there was the additional in/out, twirl/curl, repeat. Add another finger. Scissor. Stretch. Careful not to gag on the erratic thrusting hardness into his mouth.

Tsukishima couldn't even contain the noises coming from his mouth even if he wanted to. He was being finger fucked and sucked and hot damn it was amazing. Oh and that rubbing on that most wonderful little spot inside of him had him seeing stars. He was not seeing his character on the screen getting killed every five seconds.

"Kuroo…I…-"

Kuroo already knew what his beloved was going to say based on the clenching thighs. He sucked hard and flicked that soft tongue. With a loud moan Tsukishima exploded inside of that hot wet cave of heaven. He panted heavily as he came down from the high Kuroo had given him. Said man was kneeling in front of him with a shit eating grin. He watched as the tall muscular man with slim hips stood up and started to shimmy out of his sweatpants.

"So back to your pain in the ass comment…" Kuroo said suggestively and waggled his eyebrows.

Tsukishima was hit in the gut with sudden realization. Kuroo was going to fuck him right now. Which was not part of the plan. No he was supposed to be playing this stupid game and –

"I didn't picture you as the loud moaning type" Kenma dead panned into the headset. "Also, thanks for helping me get a high score."

Tsukishima felt his heart stop.

"I mean wow Tsukishima… You know I'm never letting you live this down right?" Hinata piped up.

Tsukishima paled and the controller fell from his numb fingers.

"T-tsukki… I… I'm sorry… I didn't mean to listen!" Yamaguchi sputtered.

Tsukishima's face exploded crimson and fell back against the back of the couch.

"I enjoyed listening to your beautiful voice. I'm just jealous I was not there to partake in the festivities. I expect you to make it up to me next weekend" Akaashi added. The humor in his voice slightly evident. Now that the match was over, he had pulled down his sweatpants and was touching himself.

Tsukishima slowly removed his headset and buried his burning face into his hands wishing the floor would just swallow him up. Kuroo picked up the headset and put it on.

"I think I broke Tsukki. Sorry he won't be able to play anymore tonight."

"You are a pervert Kuroo" Kenma said in a bland tone.

Kuroo gasped. "I am not. I was just bored and Tsukki's so pretty."

"Kuroo-san. I'm highly disappointed in you and I expect you to take full responsibility for making me listen to my boyfriends go at it without being to see anything."

"Oh we aren't done yet. Webcam?"

Akaashi's hand paused in its ministrations. "Yes."

"Will you please take your phone sex off of public headsets?" Kenma said with a sigh. "Perverts."

"Yeah yeah sure. I'm calling you now Akaashi dear."

With that the headsets of two players were removed as well as their active player icons from the screen. Hinata was kind of bummed… He was curious on all this dirty talk. He'd never heard anything like it before. Yamaguchi was going to have nightmares for weeks. Kenma just sighed again. Sometimes his friends were hopeless, but he did get a high score tonight so all in all not so bad.

Tsukishima was still extremely mortified and numb to the world that he didn't pay attention to what Kuroo was doing. Which was setting his laptop down on the coffee table. "Can you see?"

Akaashi was sitting in front of his computer at home on his cell phone. "A little to the left. Yep. That will work. Now if you don't mind getting to it. I'm kind of having a hard time over here."

"Of course babe whatever you need. Hanging up now."

Only when Tsukishima's ass was raised in the air did he come back to his senses. "H-hey wait!" He cried out suddenly.

"No. Can't wait any longer…" Kuroo pushed his shirt up removing it. He kissed his shoulder blade as he rubbed his bare lower half against that raised ass. A little groan escaped him. "Do you feel it? How bad I want you?"

"Kuroo. I'm going to kill you later. Just so you know" Tsukishima grumbled. He was about to make another scathing retort when he felt the pressure against him.

"Thanks for the warning" Kuroo breathed out as he pushed forward more. A groan escaped him as he made his way in. "God. I love you…" he murmured against the now shaking shoulder. He started to place kisses against it as his hands massaged Tsukishima's lower back and hips.

Tsukishima moaned into the couch cushion as he was filled.

Akaashi stroked himself slowly as he watched the delectable image on the screen. Now this is what he was talking about. Not only could he hear, even if it was somewhat muffled, he could also see and what a show it was. Yeah he was jealous that he wasn't there to be able to touch those two beautiful bodies, but this was better than nothing.

After giving the man below him some time to adjust, Kuroo rolled his hips slowly eliciting a moan from that beautiful mouth. One hand found a hip to hold onto while the other pressed against Tsukishima's lower back angling him gently. It didn't take long for the pace to increase as he crashed into those soft cheeks. The resulting noise of flesh on flesh, moans and grunts seemed to echo throughout the area. Tsukishima felt lava pooling inside of him and Kuroo was the ice cold water that he needed. He pressed back as Kuroo pressed forward.

Akaashi's hand instantly matched the increasing pace and he reclined in his chair never letting his eyes stray from that glowing screen. His light panting the only other noise in the room besides what was coming through the microphone. Fuck this was amazing.

Tsukishima's face was continuously smashed into the cushions. Thank god he had been coherent enough to remove his glasses before all of this ass pounding. He was going to be sore later. It didn't matter though. What mattered was how he was already hard again. He tried to reach his hand down to touch himself, but Kuroo caught his wrist and shoved it away. Then that manly hand that he loved so much was stroking him in time with his thrusts and Tsukishima was screaming out in pleasure… so close… so close… His muscles clenched. Toes curled. Liquid pleasure exploding from him.

Kuroo groaned as the tight space got even tighter. He didn't let that stop him though. Nope. He forced his way in and out. Deeper. He wanted to be deeper into his lover. Mark him. Claim him. Love him. It took a couple more thrusts and he was spent and filling the tight space with his own personal kind of love.

Akaashi let the moan fall from his throat as he flicked his wrist. He then joined his on screen lovers as they fell over the edge together. Always together. Even if distance kept them apart. It never separated their need for each other. Their want for each other. Their love for each other.

Kuroo let out a pleased sigh as he slipped out. Tsukishima groaned and fell on the couch thanking Kuroo for being prepared and putting a shirt down to cover the cushions. Kuroo curled up on top of him and then proceeded to give a thumbs up, but not to Tsukishima. The blonde frowned and then found his glasses. He looked at the laptop with the little picture of Akaashi sitting in a dim lit room giving the thumbs up back. Tsukishima groaned again and buried his face.

"I love you Tsukki" Kuroo purred against his neck. "Love you too doll face."

"Love you Kuroo-san. Tsukishima" Akaashi's voice traveled through the speaker of the laptop slightly muffled.

Tsukishima lifted his head and looked at Akaashi. "Love you too Akaashi."

Silence filled the room, but was eventually broken by the sound of Kuroo's hand slapping a pale ass cheek. Softly of course. He didn't want to hurt his beloved blonde after all. Although…there was a nice puffy red mark.

Akaashi chuckled at the squeak that came from Tsukishima. He was interrupted by the sound of knocking on his apartment door. He pulled his pants back up and walked to the door.

"You're late Bokuto-san" Akaashi greeted as he let the muscular man in.

"Not my fault it was bad traffic" Bokuto whined as he placed a quick kiss on that frowny mouth. His eyes landed on the computer screen that held a very clear image of two naked men on a couch. "Hey hey hey! What's all this!?" He waved his hand frantically in the air.

Akaashi chuckled and shrugged. "I told you. You were late."

When wide golden eyes filled the laptop screen, Kuroo gave a crooked smile and a lazy wave. Tsukishima was still busy burying his face into the couch. Bokuto whined out frustrated. He knew he had just missed out on something fucking amazing.


End file.
